tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Janelle's X Factor Series
Welcome to Janelle's X Factor Wiki Janelle's X Factor is a music competition to find the next musical star. Created by Janelle_Pierzina the show began in September 2012. The concept of the series is to find ne'X't gerneration solo artists where the winner is determined by the public through telephone, Internet, and SMS text voting. The winner receives a GIFT and a possible seat on the judges panel. The winner of the first & second season were Britney Spears & Demi Lovato. The original judging panal was Janelle_Pierzina, Bradyman7, TylerK , and Tommy1212. However Bradyman7 decided to leave the show just after 2 shows, and was swiftly replaced by former judges home guest Keyston. ''Before the season premiere ''Janelle_Pierzina initially indicated that Janelle's X Factor may have two hosts, but starting from the live shows Danielvk was the only noted host. During the season one finale, it was announced TylerK was not be asked back for a second season. Before auditions began for season two, Janelle_Pierzina, Tommy1212, and Keyston were the only 3 confirmed judges, until season one's winner (Britney Spears) Hestia was confirmed as the new judge along with the addition of z3ro as a co-host. But during the audition rounds Hestia had an unepected absence and former contestant (Andy Grammer) LUPIE took her place. Both Keyston and LUPIE were eventually both dropped from the panal due to timezone issue's, and were replaced by original winner Hestia, and Austin's X Factor judge 77sparks77. Days before the season two finale executive producer Janelle_Pierzina confirmed that Janelle's X Factor would be returning for a third season, and would be newly named Janelle & Tommy's X-Idol. Once again producers announced that X-Idol would have two presenters for the upcoming season.'' Danielvk'' was planned to return for a third season, but was asked to resign by producers. Filling Danielvk & z3ro's spots are former season two's runner-up (Katy Perry) 49288, and last season's judge 77sparks77. "Producers ~ We felt Danielvk would be more comfortable on his own version of The X Factor UK." As of now the judges panel consists of executive producers Janelle_Pierzina, Tommy1212, newly face Mybash_, and former X Factor UK judge LoganGage14. Main Group: http://www.tengaged.com/group/5254 A New Direction: X-Idol S3 From season 3 onwards the show will be named 'X-Idol' bringing in different elements from hit TV singing competitions and making the most of a singer's abilities. Not only has the name changed and the format largely, but so has the team on the search for the next big SUPERSTAR! Janelle_Pierzina and Tommy1212 will be staying on to produce and direct this season as Co-Excecutive Producers. Hestia will not be returning for the third season to judge, replacing her will be Mybash_ a former contestant in both seasons and former UK judge Logangage14! Danielvk was dismissed from the 3rd season as a new style of hosting was wanted, 49288 (Eddie) will front the main show with S2 judge 77sparks77 as a Co-host! The new format will consist of: *Auditions (60 Auditionees) *Boot Camp (Top 42) *Semi-Finals (Top 30) *Finals (Top 10) Season's of Janelle's X Factor Season One: 14th September 2012 - 29 October 2012 Season Two: 3rd November 2012- Season Three: (X-Idol) Format 'Categories' In seasons one & two the competition was split into four categories, the boys (solo male artists aged under 24 or 30), the girls (solo female artists aged under 24 or 30), the over 25 or 30's (mixed gender over 25 or 30's solo artists) and the groups (including duo's). Starting season three on-wards the competition will remain soloists. 'Previous Stages' There are 5 stages to the competition. *Judges Auditions. (Here the judges decide who moves onto the next stage, the auditionee's have to receive a majority vote to move on in the competition.) *Automatic Advances. (This happens if one category is lacking numbers prior to boot camp and can automatically advance. *Boot Camp. (Here the acts have to show their range of skills, the judges compile a rank of each category to see who advances to the next stage.) *Judge's Homes. (Here the judge receives their category and has to decide which acts they want to take to the live shows.) *Live Shows. (Here the contestants perform and Tengaged.com vote their favorite, then the judges send home one of the contestants that received a low percentage.) 'Current Stages' *Judges Auditions. (Here the judges decide who moves onto the next stage, the auditionee's had to receive a certain # of points to move on in the competition.) *Boot Camp. (Here the acts have to show their range of talents by completing two realistic tasks, for the first task the acts will be split into 4 groups with each group given a particular theme. The secound task will be annouced during Boot Camp.) *Semi-Finals/Top 30. (You'll be split into groups of 10 and perform a song. The judges will score the acts out of 6. (Making up 25% of the overall vote) The three highest vote getters from each group will advance to the finals/top 10. Two others from each group will be given the chance to perform again. The judges will then put one of the wildcards throught to make the top 10. *Finals. (Each week you will be given a 'theme' to base your song arround. You'll also be assiged to have a 'master-class' with one of the judges, and they will mentor you for that week.) *Finals (Results Show). (The highest vote getters are granted saftey. Unlike previous seasons there will be a bottom 3. The judges will send one any 3 of these acts to saftey who they feel do not derserve to be there. Then the bottom 2 acts will sing for survival, and the judges will send one act home. Season Summary Judges and Presenters Judges Judges' Categories and finalists Category:Janelle's X Factor